theendgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Cerulie Zoru
Cerulie joined up with Kirt and Goron in Round 1. Her home is the land of Hyrule and the world that it is present on. She specifically comes from the Zora's Domain, however. Personality Cerulie is very friendly to all, especially when she sees the person as a 'potential customer,' and gladly befriends those she thinks would be perfect friends for herself or those who would be a good ally. Despite such behavior, she doesn't do these things just to gain them to her advantage. Instead, she sees that if she is able to make others happy, she has become a good merchant. Even if she has a hatred, dislike, or a bad feeling about someone, she's willing to put these aside for any business matters. Despite her chipper attitude, she often has doubts about how well she does as a merchant and occasionally ponders about returning home to her friends and family for good unless she reminds herself of any smiles she puts on customers' faces. Outside her job as a traveling merchant, she is very outgoing and likes tagging along with others when she gets the chance; often hoping to befriend them in the process and when it comes to battle, she easily gets pumped up and displays a ton of energy in battle, even if she isn't successful at a plan or with attacking. Appearance Like Zora, she greatly resembles a humanoid fish and has light blue scaly skin with a greenish tint to it. Above her ankles she has a pair of small fins and upon her lower arms. These fins are bigger and much longer, being much thinner and becoming sharper along the outer edges. Her eyes are wide and alert, and the iris and sclera are a dark green. Cerulie lacks hair, but instead has four fins on her head that act in place of it, looking similar to messy or spiky hair. On the back of her head is a long tail-like appendage with caudal fin at the end. While she usually doesn't wear clothes- like most Zora- she sometimes dons a dress she bought in foreign lands in her world. She was wearing this outfit when Endgamer took her from her world and thus wears it for the entirety of the game. The dress is a bright red and has blue swirly patterns on it, complimented by purple markings on some of its parts. The dress has only one sleeve while the other side is supported by a black strap with multiple colored beads attached to it. The sleeve cling tightly to her arm until suddenly drooping down where the sleeves open up, a blue pattern appearing on the lowest part of the dangling part of the sleeve. On her waits she wears two back bands decorated with four large beads, two purple and two blue, and four gold metallic buttons right above a piece of fabric dangling from the two straps. On the piece of black fabric is a design of the Zora's Sapphire sewn into it, something Cerulie added herself to represent her race. On the fin on her head she wears a golden band and on her left ankle she wears two golden bangles. Paraphernalia Halberd A large halberd that doesn't get much use due to Cerulie's ineptitude with using the heavy weapon. Nonetheless, she keeps it in case she needs to defend herself from something more dangerous than your average Chu. Rucksack A rucksack that has been with Cerulie for most of her travels and has seen much use. She uses it to carry all of her wares and items she wishes to bring with her. * Bombs (8) * Bomb Bag * Red Potion (8) **One health potion, obtained from a chest. * Bottle * Arrows (28) * Quiver * Slingshot Pellets (12) Miscellaneous * Her wallet, filled with rupees. * Two extra empty bags Powers History Participation in E.G.G. Relationships Cerulie is a very friendly person and forms opinions of people rather quickly. This section lists what she thinks of other players in the game. Trivia *In her world, she is a traveling merchant that explores the lands of Hyrule and trades or sells goods to many customers. **Because of this, when Endgamer took her from her world, she still had some of her wares on her. She carries them around in a large leather knapsack on her back and she's willing to let her allies use anything she has without a cost if it means it will help the survival of her and her allies. ***Some of the useful items she carry include bottled fairies, which can heal hurt allies and revive unconscious allies; red potions, which can temporarily heal wounds and give energy to the person who drinks it; and green potions, which can restore mental strength and recover magical energies that are used to cast spells. Category:Characters/Players Category:Protagonists